


Feed me, pet me, love me

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Park Chanyeol, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Hybrids, Kitty cat behavior, Licking, M/M, Mates, Scents & Smells, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Baekhyun spoke about love like it was something physical, but maybe that’s how hybrids knew love best.Baekhyun recognized it as the scratches he got every morning, the hours he got to spend in the sun on a brand new bed beneath the window, and the endless toys he had that littered the carpet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Feed me, pet me, love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeridynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
This had truly been a long time coming.

Chanyeol was someone that was considered lonely, someone that spent way too much time reminiscing rather than actually dealing with it.

This was the third adoption center he had been to.

Finally he was going to deal with that tight loneliness in his chest, with the aching in his heart.

It didn’t matter how often he went out to see his friends or how many hours he spent out with them, he always came home to an empty house.

“Well, it always depends on what type you’re looking for - some prefer furless hybrids, they’re easier to clean up after, any specifications like that?”

Chanyeol crossed his arms as he was led down the third hall of the day - at least this hybrid center had colorful walls and the hybrids genuinely seemed happy to play in their rooms.

It wasn’t that he was being picky about the breed nor the gender or _anything_ about how they looked - it was how they _felt_ that made up whether or not he’d be signing for them today.

“Preferably an adult one.” He said quietly, “Even if they have heats that's okay, I have access to supplements and supplies.” 

The woman turned to look at him both with shock and suspicion, it was uncommon for _anyone_ to be accepting of a hybrid that had a heat, and supplements were pricey.

Chanyeol laughed, “I’m an artist, plus, my friend works at a hybrid clinic, the perks of friendship - lower supplement pricing.” 

She laughed, it sounded much more flirtatious than before, the same with how she slowed down a bit to get closer.

Chanyeol could see it coming a mile away - that thought that because he was rich people wanted to flirt.

He turned to look through the glass window beside him to ignore it, leaning on the edge and pointing, “Cats?” He asked.

“Oh,” She started removing her lanyard and Chanyeol didn’t even acknowledge how she brushed on his arm as she unlocked the door, “The cats and kittens have a hard time getting adopted, they shed and most people hate it.” 

Chanyeol _was_ listening, he definitely was when it was important information, but he was also distracted watching the group playing inside.

There was a group of hybrids rolling yarn around and it was just so cute Chanyeol was interested in having such happiness in his home.

“Can I go in?” 

“Sure.” 

Chanyeol followed her into the room, the walls had cute little trees and hand prints on them and he wondered if the hybrids did that themselves. 

It made him wonder if they were trying to make them more at home, because they really needed to feel safe.

“If you’re thinking about any of them,” The worker mumbled beside him, “I would suggest Jiyeon, she-“

“What’s that one's name?” Chanyeol interrupted, looking at a small hybrid tucked into the corner of the room, brown hair sticking up with wild curls, he could only see the cats head and not face.

_“Oh.”_

The way she said that made Chanyeol raise his brows and turn to look at her for explanation, she looked weary, “His name is Baekhyun, he’s _painfully_ shy. His mother had him here, she passed about a year ago and ever since then he won’t play with any of the others. He’s very sweet, but… you know, kittens can be a bit… stubborn.” 

Chanyeol didn’t find it stubborn at all, in fact he very much disagreed with her use of the word. 

The poor kitten was _sad,_ it didn’t matter how long it had been - he was mourning and that wasn’t something to ignore.

“Where are you going?” She called when Chanyeol started towards him.

He ignored her in favor of stepping over paw print printed mats and getting pairs of eyes staring at him from other hybrids.

They were probably not interested in him anyway, because their playing got twice as loud and obnoxious.

Chanyeol knew he could never handle so many cats if they all were this loud. 

But, he could handle _one._

“Hello,” Chanyeol bent down onto his knees, hand digging in his coat pocket as he leaned against the wall.

The side profile he saw was _very_ adorable, a small curved nose and pink lips, little pointed ears flicking towards him. The hybrid side eyes him for a moment before shuffling more into the corner nervously.

“Look at this, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling a small package of gummies from his pocket. Honestly, he’d forgotten he bought them in his rush for a snack morning, but they seemed more fitting for the hybrid. “Do you want them? You can have them if you want.” 

The noise that came from the kitten was just _so_ cute, a mix of a hungry noise and happy one, turning to look at him with his cheek pressed on the wall.

Baekhyun was so pretty, that was the first thing that ran through Chanyeol's head, he was super pretty, shy just like she’d said as he placed a palm up with a silent _gimme_ look in his eye.

“Ah, you’re not that shy, huh?” Chanyeol smiled, passing over the package, “You just want someone to talk to, right?” 

The hybrid pouted his lips out without an answer, but he did pull out of the corner to sit on his bottom, a long brown tail coming to wrap around his leg as he looked at Chanyeol while he opened the candies.

It wasn’t exactly an interaction, but based on the workers' explanation of him being _painfully shy,_ Chanyeol was nearly positive it was just that Baekhyun was upset and lonely.

He'd spent _so_ much time with his friends hybrids that Chanyeol was pretty sure the kitten was just sad.

“Where’s your yarn, kitten? Everyone else has one,” Chanyeol commented, sitting down on the carpet and crossing his legs, leaning over his lap to watch the smaller. 

_“Here.”_ He heard a soft mumble, words coming out slurred since the hybrid had gummies in his mouth.

Baekhyun twisted in his long sweater to turn and grab something that was resting in the corner where he’d been sitting.

Chanyeol was a little happy that the kitten _had_ been playing even if it had been in the corner by himself, and even though the light blue yarn was all knotted together.

“Oh? What were you trying to do, Baekhyun? You knotted it up so much,” He teased, reaching over to grab the yarn ball, “You silly baby cat.” 

He saw the cats nostrils flare when he got close and Baekhyun ducked his head before scooting a tiny bit closer on his knees.

Chanyeol smiled and looked up at him as he tried to blindly unknot the ball - but honestly he just needed a new one. “Do I smell good?” 

Shyly, Baekhyun pressed his lips out and looked through his hair with a teensy nod, crinkling the bag of candies in his fist and scooting a bit closer. 

“You can smell me,” Chanyeol approved, lifting a hand to hold towards him.

Baekhyun _did_ shimmy closer, eyes more on the floor than on him as he leaned over to sniff at him.

The kitten released a tiny, high pitched sneeze that made Chanyeol laugh as Baekhyun sat back with a whine to rub his nose.

“I’m sorry, I must smell like other hybrids. I’ve seen a few today, but I haven’t found any I wanted to take home. Are you… looking for a home, kitten?” 

Baekhyun brought his shoulders up to his human ears and Chanyeol thought for _sure_ the cat was about to reject his offer.

But, he was pleasantly surprised when Baekhyun just laid down on the carpet, spreading himself out and reaching for the yarn mess on Chanyeol’s knee. “Can I have more toys?”

“You can have _all_ the toys, baby cat.” 

***

Baekhyun _really_ got to have all the toys, he got all the yarn they could find that was safe to be chewed on at the hybrid store, he got a brand new bed to place right where the light came in through the window.

Hell, Chanyeol was sure they must have bought months worth of these tiny seaweed chips that were shaped like fish that apparently Baekhyun was in love with.

He was _fine_ with that, because the kitten was warming up so quickly.

Chanyeol knew that just working in an adoption center didn’t guarantee they knew their hybrids well, there were just too many to keep track of, but he strongly disagreed with Baekhyun being seen as stubborn or even _shy._

Sure, the kitten was a little shy but he was just more nervous than anything.

But, he’d latched onto him like he knew him his entire life, and even though Baekhyun didn’t necessarily speak a lot yet, he still _loved_ lots of attention.

To be expected when Baekhyun had to share all attention with other hybrids his whole life.

“What are you up to, kitty cat?” Chanyeol laughed, taking a gulp of his coffee and walking around the back of the couch.

Baekhyun was laying flat on his back in his nap bed - not his real bed, Chanyeol would _never_ have his hybrid sleep nights on the floor - playing with the end of the curtain.

He squeaked when he heard the man come in, rolling onto his belly with a cute, puffy eyes grin, cheek pressing into the pillowy fabric of his bed, “Sun isn’t awake yet, waiting.” 

“You’re waiting for the sun?” Chanyeol sighed fondly, “Why don’t you come wait for the sun over here, kitten? Let’s give good morning hugs.” 

Baekhyun’s smile got even wider if possible, scrambling up to pull his top down.

It was really adorable how the hybrid couldn't control his tail, it had a mind of its own because as soon as the kitty was climbing next to him Chanyeol had it in his lap with a shy giggle from the hybrid.

“Good morning, kitty,” Chanyeol laughed, pulling the hybrid under his arm and placing his mug down on the side table. 

“My fur!” Baekhyun squeaked, pointing his finger at some fur left on Chanyeol’s pajama top, probably from the human hugging him so _much._

Chanyeol was just very happy that Baekhyun fit so well in his home.

“Mhm, I see, Baekhyunnie, it’s okay.” He soothed, turning to comb fingers through said fur, “Lets just comb you later and then it’s _fine._ I don’t care about some messes, baby cat.” 

Baekhyun actually _purred,_ and the past couple days Chanyeol had been giving him some space to get used to the place so he hadn’t yet heard it before.

It was adorable.

“You’re so sweet,” Chanyeol commented, cooing as Baekhyun rubbed his head against the mans palm for more pets, like a real cat he even turned to nuzzle his face against it.

“I like scratches,” He cooed, button nose twitching as he nuzzled Chanyeol's palm.

The human laughed and found it incredibly easy to be around the hybrid, “Then you’ll get all the scratches in the whole world, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun didn’t even open his eyes to smile, he just beamed with his eyes shut and flopped down into his lap, rolling around to lay his head on Chanyeol’s thighs with his hands on his own chest and kneading against himself. 

Chanyeol's heart felt like it was going to blow up, he wanted to go get a canvas and draw Baekhyun on the spot.

He would. Probably when the kitten was asleep, because Baekhyun was still very skittish about new things. 

“I never had a home before.” 

Chanyeol's heart dropped, but he was unwilling to turn the atmosphere into a sadder one when Baekhyun was purring and basking in scratches. “Is that _so?_ How did your mom get put in the shelter then, baby cat?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes popped open then, bright and teary.

Chanyeol had no choice but to coo at him and watch the cat ears flick nervously around.

“Well…” The hybrid mumbled, bringing his shirt up to his mouth and his tail curled around the sliver of skin that showed when his top rose up.

“I can’t hear if you do that, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered softly, bringing the top out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

The kitten whined and began to knead the material between his hands, slowly bringing it back up to his mouth.

The human sighed, but Baekhyun was too cute to scold, and way too worked up.

Plus, he'd only seen the kitten knead on things before bedtime, so it was very cute that he did it out of nervousness.

Instead of complaining, Chanyeol just leaned down to get closer to hear better, smiling when Baekhyun sniffed at his face and the hybrid eye smiled despite them being glossy.

Something about his scent Baekhyun was all over, and Chanyeol was more than flattered.

“She… was a stray kitty, people aren’t good to _them.”_

“Mhm. So I’ve heard, I’m sorry, kitty. I’m sure she went to the shelter because she wanted a good life for you.” 

The hybrids eyes shone sadly as he gave a small nod, removing the material from his mouth but leaving it right below his bottom lip, “I-I member… when I was a kitten, she… she had to run from the _pound!”_ Baekhyun cried, but he looked really happy to talk about her.

Chanyeol wondered if the shelter ever even _asked_ him, or if they just assumed he would not want to speak of her at all.

How horrible, Baekhyun must have so much to tell.

The human continued to grin and pet through his hair, “Really? That’s amazing! She must not have wanted to have you guys separated very badly, I can’t blame her, you're the cutest kitten _ever.”_

Baekhyun really was just a little sunshine, giggling and bringing his shoulders up towards his ears with a pretty, toothy grin that made his fangs press to his lip. “No! No, I was very… I was very bad!” He laughed.

“No way, you've been very good the past two days though.” 

The kitten burst with a loud laugh, sitting up and releasing his top in order to grab his tail in both hands and bring it up to run on his cheek, his excitement was contagious, “I used to bounce off the walls! I scratched up the wallpapers - but… but the birds on them were just calling me! I swear! Oh… I’m being loud, I’ll _be real quiet now..”_

Chanyeol would have laughed when Baekhyun went from squealing to whispering, but he settled on smiling fondly and reaching over to pinch his cheek sweetly, “You can be as loud as you want, it’s just you and me, baby cat. Shelter rules don’t apply here.” 

He decided that the way Baekhyun shook his fists in excitement and dropped his tail in Chanyeol's lap were signs he was going to be bouncing off of the walls again soon enough.

His ears twitched a few times and Chanyeol laughed and scratched his ear, “Do you want to do something very special in the next few days?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his tail jumped up to curl around Chanyeol's arm, making the human laugh and pet it.

But it was really the hybrid's own ears that gave him away, the brown little ears stood straight up, yet flickers towards him. 

“Like what!” Baekhyun yipped, fingers tight in his top.

“Well, don’t you want to find out your breed?” Chanyeol wondered, “I know I’m very curious, kitten.” 

Mainly, Chanyeol just wanted to know because certain breeds had heats at different times and he wanted to be prepared - he was a little pissed off the shelter didn’t even have many records for Baekhyun, in fact, they had practically just handed him a bag of cheap clothes and a few torn up yarn balls and said _there you go, have a good day._

Chanyeol felt like they treated Baekhyun’s adoption like a transaction - an expensive one albeit - but he was just slightly… put off.

He didn’t even want to _think_ about how excited Baekhyun looked to receive new things, because shelters weren’t exactly well funded and he realized that, but Baekhyun deserved so much, he was just a kitten at heart.

“Um…” Baekhyun’s ears drooped a bit and his chin went to his chest like he was nervous, “If _Chanyeol_ wants to know.” 

“Well I want to know, but it’s not important,” The human frowned, “If you don’t want to then-“

“I’ve never been to a doctor before,” The kitten pouted, reaching up to cover his sad ears as if Chanyeol couldn’t _read_ that he was embarrassed, “What if I’m bad.”

“Oh _baby cat,”_ Chanyeol cooed, watching Baekhyun’s tail come up to the cat's face and rub against his cheek, the cat folding in on himself embarrassed. “Don’t you worry, I’m going to be with you the whole time, okay?”

Baekhyun peeked his eyes at him with the smallest nod possible, “... Kay.”

Chanyeol didn’t want him to be upset, he just wanted the kitten to get a check up, he sighed as Baekhyun plopped back against the couch, squirming down so he could lay half on the arm and the cushion, playing with his tail over his belly with a small pout.

“You know what?” Chanyeol cooed with an overexcited tone, reaching over to pat his stomach, “Have you ever seen the movie _Aristocats?”_

 _“Cats?”_ Baekhyun ooed, ears lifting up on his head with interest, “I want to see the cats, Chanyeol.” 

The human laughed and gathered the kittens legs to pull into his lap so he wasn’t half flopped on the couch and half looking like he’d fall to the floor, reaching over for the remote, “Lets see the cats then, kitty.” 

***

“No! Baekhyun, it’s okay!” 

Chanyeol grimaced as his kitten yanked the back of his shirt and pressed into his back, smiling tensely at Minseok. “Surprise?” 

_“You got a hybrid!”_ The hybrid doctor screamed, “You? Park Chanyeol got a _hybrid? No fucking way!”_

Chanyeol wanted to call bullshit on his dramatics. He _loved_ hybrids, even before Baekhyun. Hell, he'd drained so much of his wallet on buying shit for his friends hybrids and drawing them, that he knew Minseok was just trying to embarrass him.

But, he wasn’t doing much more in scaring the life out of his little, easily frightened hybrid. 

“Oh, no! Don’t be scared, sweetheart! Ah… no, it’s okay.” Minseok cried when he noticed.

“It’s okay, he'd just never been out that much before,” Chanyeol commented, turning around with a gentle look and bending down a bit.

Baekhyun just stood there, tail curled around his waist and pressing his shirt to his lips, fingers clenching and unclenching the fabric with shoulders up to his ears and frightened eyes. 

“Kitty,” Chanyeol cooed, as soon as he took a step closer Baekhyun’s tail was wrapping around his wrist even though the hybrid made zero moves to get closer. “This is my very good friend, Baekhyun, he’s just going to get you checked out.” 

His hybrid didn’t even blink, he instantly shook his head and cowered closer to the corner behind him, yanking Chanyeol's arm with him.

The human sighed and turned to look at Minseok with a _help me, this is your expertise_ look.

Minseok grinned like he was being fed the most interesting task _ever,_ twisting to rush towards a basket of toys.

That was _not_ helpful, Baekhyun may love a good yarn ball, but he wasn’t going to fall for a squeaking rat like baby hybrids would.

“Oh, baby cat,” Chanyeol sighed and began to pet his cheek, “What’s wrong? It’s just a checkup. I’ll even buy you something special after, it’s going to be really fast.”

“No.” 

He never pictured Baekhyun as the _stubborn_ kind of kitty, but apparently he very much was.

“Just a little,” He tried, pressing a kiss to the hybrid's ear and cooing at Baekhyun’s scrunched nose and disgruntled look, “Please? For me?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes filled with contemplation then, shifting back and forth on his feet with a small pout before the hybrid dropped his shoulders, “For _Chanyeol,_ but fast.” 

Chanyeol could have done a victory dance because he very much could tell Baekhyun didn’t want to get checked out. 

Baekhyun hissed when he helped him onto the table though, curling his nails into his pants and the sweatshirt he wore draped over his tail when he squealed and pulled it inside to hide.

Chanyeol had half a mind to tease him for being a little turtle in a shell over just a few shots, but Baekhyun was a scared kitten and he couldn’t find it in him to tease him for it.

“How about this!” Minseok cried, twisting around with a huge, striped ribbon.

It wasn’t a _yarn_ like Baekhyun loved, but it also wasn’t going to necessarily hurt the kitten more than what he was doing now - scratching his own legs.

“Okay,” Chanyeol sighed and took the ribbon before approaching Baekhyun, “Kitty, I’m going to take you to a really big dinner after, okay?” He promised, tying the ribbon onto the tip of Baekhyun’s tail.

The hybrid eyed every single move he was doing with wide, scared eyes, but he flicked his tail a few times when he had a little bow tied on the end, Chanyeol could tell by the high standing ears Baekhyun very much liked it.

“So pretty,” Chanyeol praised, petting the brown fur as he moved the tail to Baekhyun’s cheek, knowing he’d want to knead it or rub it onto his skin to comfort himself, _“Pretty kitty.”_

Baekhyun smiled a tiny bit, his eyes scrunching up before he leaned over to latch into Chanyeol’s shirt with a whine, digging his face into the humans top with a muffled sentence.

Chanyeol laughed and began to comb his fur, “What was that, Baekhyun?” He asked, although sending Minseok a _keep your lips sealed and get on with it_ look. 

His friend pouted, likely wanting to play with Baekhyun some, but there was no way Baekhyun was going to play here in the all white vet office, seated on a table.

Hell, Baekhyun was shaking a little bit.

The kitten pulled back a little just to scoot to the edge and curl his tail around Chanyeol's thigh like he wanted to be absolutely sure he wasn’t moving an inch, kneading the humans sweater over Chanyeol's stomach with pouting eyes. _“I will be a good cat for my human.”_

Now that, that was _fucking cute._

Chanyeol didn’t even care how _putty_ he looked because he cooed at Baekhyun like he would an actual kitten, leaning over to hug the hybrids shoulders and kiss his head, “Sweet kitty, I _know,_ you’re going to be such a good boy. Just stay still, okay? You can smell me and calm down and we’ll be out of here in ten minutes.” 

Baekhyun nodded and made a purring noise when Chanyeol scratched over his spine, turning his head to nuzzle into the humans ear with a loud, warm huff against him. 

The kitten smelled a bit like brown sugar and Chanyeol found it just adorable that Baekhyun’s fur could always smell so sweet even though the kitten spent most of his time actively avoiding the tub.

“Ten minutes starting now?” 

Chanyeol laughed and rested his chin against the kitten's head, sending Minseok a slight nod as he reacted for Baekhyun’s sleeve, “Start counting now, baby cat. Ten minutes and then me and you are going home.” 

***

There was one reason Chanyeol hadn’t wanted a dog hybrid, and one reason _only._

_Chewing._

Chewing toys, chewing up balls, chewing up carpets.

He had wanted a kitten because there was no _chewing._

He, apparently, had been wrong. 

This was the third cord with little teeth marks on it he'd found this week, and at first he hadn’t been positive that it was the kittens doing it, but he found the kitten sitting on his bedroom floor yesterday, with the phone charger in his grip.

At the time Chanyeol just thought Baekhyun had been playing with it and waiting for him, so he’d quickly cooed for the kitten and his fluffy tail to come watch a movie with him, but the tooth marks were clear.

Hybrids were _much_ more work than he'd expected.

 _“Baekhyunnie!”_ Chanyeol called as he walked out of his room, sweatpants sitting low enough that the top of his boxers peeked out, but he was too lazy to put a shirt on.

“Baekhyun!” 

He found the kitten flopped on the carpet with a string of yarn in his teeth and the ball it belonged to wadded all up, curling toes into the carpet and only wearing a long, blue t-shirt with a flower on it.

Baekhyun liked simple things, and looked pretty no matter what he wore.

_Way too pretty._

Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun’s mouth spread into a huge grin, and the kitten started squirming at the sight of him. “Human! Playtime now?”

The human _had_ been planning to scold him a bit, the chewed up charger in his hand, but Baekhyun was just too _cute._

At first he thought being called _human_ was just Baekhyun being a little odd, because the hybrid hadn’t been around many people other than hybrids, but now it was all he heard all the time.

He was learning that it was a very sweet nickname apparently.

“Baby cat,” Chanyeol sighed and dropped the cord onto the couch before taking a seat on the floor, nearly instantly Baekhyun giggled and turned over to crawl over with his tail swaying around behind him. “Are you having trouble? Did you knot it up again?” 

Baekhyun shoved the yarn ball at him before Chanyeol could even respond, crossing his legs and grinning big. “It’s _okay, my_ human can fix it.” 

Chanyeol felt so fond he could only laugh and begin unraveling the yarn ball, he’d done it so many times by now he didn’t even need to look and see what he was doing - instead, he watched Baekhyun tilt his head all the way to the side and oo at him undoing it with his tail between his hands. 

“Did you know your breed came back?” Chanyeol asked quietly, “You’re a very pretty _munchkin kitty_ hybrid, my little munchkin.” 

For someone that didn’t seem that interested a while ago, Baekhyun’s shoulders shook with excitement before he squealed and launched at Chanyeol.

The human snorted and was forced to hold the hybrid, although he wasn’t even sure Baekhyun was excited over learning his breed or just wanted attention.

Probably the second option, because Chanyeol had been locked in his room all day and Baekhyun tended to explode when excited.

“You little _weirdo!”_ Chanyeol choked out as Baekhyun practically climbed on him, the cat was squirming so hard it made him lose balance and fall onto his back, but that seemed to be _just_ what Baekhyun wanted because he laughed squealingly and began to rub his cheek all over Chanyeol's bare chest.

“Stay still!” Baekhyun complained, whining and pushing Chanyeol’s shoulders down when the human sat up a bit.

Chanyeol, ever the good human - and also really shocked - snorted and laid back down flat, “Bossy.” 

“I am _doing stuff!”_ The kitten complained, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck before sniffing loud and rubbing his face into the area, “Smelling Chanyeol!”

“Weirdo,” Chanyeol snorted, “Why do you smell me so _much?_ Am I like a scented candle to you?”

 _“Catnip!”_ Baekhyun corrected, shuffling on top of him and sitting on his stomach.

Chanyeol had half a mind to point out how inappropriate it was, he was half naked, Baekhyun was half naked.

But… he didn’t _care._

Especially not when Baekhyun had a happy smile and was leaning down to press their noses together. 

“Chanyeol is catnip and I _love_ catnip!” 

_Fuck-_ his heart was clenching at the cuteness.

Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun turned to nose into his cheek.

For a moment he thought Baekhyun was kissing his cheek and that would be _really_ cute, heart racingly adorable, but instead he felt a warm, damp sensation and froze.

_“Did you just lick me?”_

The kitten didn’t even mind his question, instead Baekhyun just purred and began to knead his bare chest before swiping a lick over his cheek, in his own world with half hooded, tired eyes.

“Weird cat.” Chanyeol snickered to himself, but he turned his head to allow the lick attacks to his cheek, “You can’t give me a tongue bath you know, I’m a human. And _you,_ baby cat, are also part humans.” 

_“Sh._ Cleaning time.” Baekhyun shushed, “Humans talk too much _.”_

Chanyeol huffed dramatically, wrapping arms around Baekhyun’s spine and smiling when he felt the kitten's tail follow his hand like he wanted it pet.

 _Baekhyun and his hyper tail,_ he mused to himself.

“You talk too much,” Chanyeol accused lamely, but the truth was he was getting pretty nervous.

He was lying here half _naked,_ with a beautiful hybrid also half _naked_ curled all around him, the only human response was to be nervous - right?

Maybe he was thinking too hard about it, Baekhyun was just giving him a tongue bath because he cared about him and that’s what kittens _did._

They played, ran around leaving trails of yarn, scratched at doctors for trying to separate them, they crawled into their humans’ bed, and curled up around their warm clothes when they were fresh from the dryer… right?

It was normal… _maybe._

But… maybe it wasn’t normal that Baekhyun whined outside the door when Chanyeol was working for too long, or that Baekhyun had been caught sleeping in his closet with piles of clothes taken down to make a little nest. 

Chanyeol didn’t _care_ if it was normal, it was _Baekhyun,_ and he loved him and promised to take care of him, and so far he was doing a _hell_ of a good job at it.

“How long are you going to do this for, baby?” 

Baekhyun grinned and sat back with tired, drooping eyes to blink at him incredibly slow, like he was taking all the time in the world to look at him. He giggled to himself after, before plopping down onto Chanyeol’s chest and spreading over him like a starfish. “All clean.” 

“Mhm. Now are you going to let me up?” 

“No thanks.” 

Well, looks like he was the kitten's bed for at least the next few hours.

It was okay, anything for Baekhyun.

***

“Open.” 

“Nope.” 

_“Open,”_ Chanyeol tried again, sighing as he narrowed eyes on the kitten from across the breakfast nook.

Baekhyun hissed at him before flopping down onto the table dramatically, curling up with his chin to his chest and tail straight up in warning, _“No!”_ He yelped.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at how dramatic the cat was, he had half a mind to tell him he truthfully acted like a human teenager and not the twenty year old hybrid he was, but knew it would make the hybrid whine all day.

“Baekhyun, if you don’t listen I’m going to have to take you back to the vet, and remember how much you hated Sehun last time?” 

Oh _god_ how he'd hated Sehun, Minseok's assistant, a fox hybrid. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been exposed to many other breeds and the way he'd hissed at Sehun was nothing Chanyeol had ever seen before - and Baekhyun tended to hiss a lot, mostly at birds outside the window, so _that_ said something.

The hybrid screeched a noise across the table, and Chanyeol could see him squirming around and knew _exactly_ what the hybrid was doing.

The little habit was adorable, but not when Chanyeol was trying to talk to him.

“Get your shirt out of your mouth, kitty, or I’m taking you to the vet straight away.” 

Baekhyun whined and dropped the shirt but Chanyeol saw his tail slowly making its way closer to the hybrids from and tsked, _“You start cleaning that tail, it's vet time.”_

The hybrid outright wailed before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms, ears falling flat on his head and scrunching his nose in distaste with teary eyes. “My human is a _mean person!_ Like Edgar! That mean old man!”

Chanyeol deadpanned and he knew right now Baekhyun was being dramatic, but it was still _cute._ “Did you just compare me to the butler that got rid of cats from your movie?”

“Aristocats is _scary, okay?”_

Chanyeol had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, pressing his lips together and taking a deep breath.

It wasn’t fair of him to tease the kitten when Baekhyun was all pouty and upset.

But it was the _kittens_ fault anyway. 

See, this morning Chanyeol stumbled across the kitten casually drinking from the milk jug, which was normal, what wasn’t normal was the fact that about an hour or so later he overheard the cat puking. 

Putting two and two together, Chanyeol was pretty sure Baekhyun was hiding something.

“Baekhyun,” He sighed into his palm, “Baby, I can’t fix something if I don’t know what’s wrong, okay? And I saw you messing with your mouth so let me _see_ or I’m hauling your pretty tail to the vet.” 

Baekhyun humphed, triangle shaped mouth poking out, but his eyes shook a bit as he thought it over.

Chanyeol could practically see the debate in his eyes: _do I go to the vet where Minseok will poke and prod me while Sehun sniffs at my tail? Or let Chanyeol see and give me medicine?_

“Fine!” 

“Fine,” Chanyeol barked right back, snickering as he pushed off the counter to walk around it, “Open wide.” 

Baekhyun stuck his nose up with a closed mouth hiss before he met scolding eyes and finally opened his mouth.

“Bratty kitty,” The human scolded, tilting his chin towards the light and pressing his thumb to a little fang so Baekhyun didn’t decide to clamp his mouth shut when he was looking.

He felt the kitten giggle at the insult and rolled his eyes, “You are seriously a little _sneak.”_ Chanyeol commented, sighing and releasing his face to wrap the kitten up in a hug, “You have _hives_ inside your mouth - you’re allergic to milk, why didn’t you tell me?”

The kitten whined and jumped up to hug his neck, instantly pressing into his skin.

“Baek,” Chanyeol scolded gently, “Why didn’t you _tell_ me? You beg for milk everytime we go to the store and you’ve been getting allergic reactions every time you drink it?”

He didn’t even _want_ to joke about a cat being allergic to milk when cats were _known_ to love it so much, right now he was just upset because this was _his_ kitty cat that was hurt.

“Just…” Baekhyun whined, “Just… only a _little_ hurt..”

“You were throwing up.” 

“Okay… maybe… _a lot,_ but! I didn’t want you to take it away from me!” The hybrid squealed, holding him tightly, his furry ears tickled Chanyeol’s cheek because they kept twitching back and forth.

“Kitty cat,” Chanyeol huffed, yanking the kitten up so his feet were no longer even touching the floor to which Baekhyun squeaked, but his tail began to move around at a more soothing speed, back and forth like he was just content to be hugged. “You don’t ever need to be in pain because you’re afraid of an outcome, we can _always_ compromise.” 

Baekhyun sniffed and nodded a teeny bit, lips parting to lick Chanyeol’s neck and the human swallowed so he wouldn’t get _too_ worked up when he knew Baekhyun liked to give baths when he was either tired or just content.

“Does this mean I can’t have milk anymore?” The kitty whispered sadly.

Chanyeol laughed and set the hybrid on the counter, pulling back to pet his brown locks out of his face, watching his button nose twitch for a moment as he sniffed at him. “Let’s put some shoes on and then we’re going to buy _all_ the different milks at the store until you find one you like even more, okay? Almond milk is pretty good, baby cat.” 

Baekhyun beamed so happily his fangs prodded his bottom lip.

It was Chanyeol’s favorite look on him.

***

_“Baby cat.”_

He got a loud laugh in response and groaned, twisting over to turn on the side table lamp.

Okay, Baekhyun sneaking into his room when he was showering or when he was drawing was _normal;_ the kitten was curious and liked to sneak around with ears twitching every which way, but sneaking in when he was _dead_ asleep was not normal.

Even less normal was the wet licks he'd woken up to and the purring into his ribs.

“You little demon,” Chanyeol blinked a few times because _fuck_ it was creepy the way Baekhyun’s eyes reflected in the darkness almost like a real cat, happy to have the light on low so at least he was met with pretty brown eyes rather than demonic cat eyes.

_Shiver. So creepy._

“Baby, it’s three in the morning.” 

“I know!” Baekhyun cooed, crawling out from under the blankets.

Chanyeol was alerted with the kitten not wearing a shirt - why the hell wasn't he wearing a shirt? Why wasn’t he wearing pajama bottoms either? Why was he only in a pair of underwear?

“But!” Baekhyun cried, squirming his way on top of Chanyeol, a thick blanket between them as the kitten giggled, “I need human _attention!”_

“At _three in the morning?”_ Chanyeol deadpanned, “Kitty, the only thing you’re going to get is smothered back to sleep.” 

Baekhyun whined and flopped down onto Chanyeol’s front dramatically, curling up at the humans stomach and doing a high pitched _squeal._

Chanyeol had only heard it once previously, when Baekhyun had gotten the tip of his tail in a cabinet when the kitten unsuccessfully tried to make a bed inside of it.

God, Baekhyun didn’t have whiskers - he had no idea how big he was compared to a cabinet for cans.

Either way, it _hurt_ Chanyeol's ears and heart.

“Fine! Fine! Look - scratches, there you go,” Chanyeol sighed and began to pet over the kittens ears, working his hands down the back of Baekhyun’s neck to make sure the kitty was stopping his whining.

He did, and he giggled and plopped his tail down against his own naked back with a _thump,_ “Always time for my human attention.” 

Chanyeol snickered and rolled his eyes at him, stretching his legs beneath the blanket before patting his chest, “Come here, baby cat.” 

Baekhyun made sure to rub all up against the blanket as he made his way up, plopping his knees on either Chanyeol's hips to press flat against him.

The human had an idea to tease the kitten for being more like a puppy from the way Baekhyun just let his tail move back and forth against his back instead of high up in the air like he did when wanting to play.

Baekhyun squirmed closer with a happy look and just from the _look_ in his eye Chanyeol knew what was coming and snorted, “Fine, get your licks out, kitty.” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice to get them or, just smiling prettily and kneading Chanyeol's chest as he licked at his jaw. 

“You’re going to put me to sleep,” Chanyeol sighed, tiredly petting the kitten, but it was true - he was super warm now and Baekhyun vibrated with purrs like a massage machine, his tail was swaying back and forth between Chanyeol's legs and - 

_Fuck._

_Holy shit._

The humans eyes widened and he jerked to look at Baekhyun to see if he noticed, the kitten just continued nuzzling and licking his jaw, so he wasn't too sure. 

“Baekhyun, I think you should go to your own bed,” He whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired.” 

“But why can’t I sleep here, Chanyeol?”

“You aren’t sleeping.”

“Is this because you’re in heat?” 

Chanyeol choked before sputtering for air, gasping as Baekhyun flopped off of him, “Humans don’t have a heat!”

Baekhyun pouted, bringing his tail to his cheek to rub it along his jaw, “Then why did I smell it? I can smell your heat.” 

_What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?_

He gawked and dropped a hand on his face with an embarrassed groan.

Lesson number one - lock the door when you’re sleeping.

Lesson number two - don’t let your hybrid basically rub up against your already half hard erection.

Lesson number three - don’t be stupid like Park Chanyeol.

“I- Baekhyun…” Chanyeol half groaned and half whined, turning onto his side to look at the hybrid, “It’s called being _turned on, okay?_ If you think I smell like that, then you don’t have to come and help.” 

“But I want to!” Baekhyun pouted, brown pulled together, “You’re _my human, silly!_ Your heat is mine and when I get a heat we can share it too! Sharing is good!”

Chanyeol literally felt like crying both because he was embarrassed _and_ unsure of what to think, “Baekhyun. Sex is not for friends to do - me and you are _friends-“_

“Nope!” The hybrid giggled and plopped onto his back, spreading all over the bed, “Me and you are _mates!_ Now give me belly rubs please.” 

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck._

Chanyeol had heard the term before, in passing.

Like when he’d gone on a search to find a hybrid to live with him, there had been pairs hybrids that were only to be adopted as mate pairs.

He wasn’t stupid - he understood what it meant.

He also wasn't blind or oblivious, Baekhyun was adorable, he latched onto him like a leech since day one and it would be a complete _lie_ if Chanyeol claimed he hadn’t found interest in the hybrid too.

His first thought had been how _pretty_ he was after all.

“Baekhyun, does that just mean people that… have heats together?” 

“Silly, silly human,” The kitty purred, laughing and running the fur of his tail through his fingers, “It means we can give kisses, hugs, we can play together, and love and even give _tongue baths!_ It’s nice! I could smell you right away, like candy! My human is my _mate!_ You’re a funny human, Chanyeol.” 

_Funny_ felt like a nice way of saying _stupid,_ because Chanyeol felt pretty stupid right now.

There was really not much he could say, he just stared at Baekhyun as the kitty did what he liked, wiggling around with his belly up and waiting for pets. “Baekhyun. Do you want me to love you like that? Or do you just like scratches?”

Baekhyun gasped, cherry colored lips open wide as he rolled over to scoot closer, “That's so _mean!_ We just _have_ to give love, that's how it works, Chanyeol.” He cooed, grabbing Chanyeol’s face and pressing their noses together.

It was still dim in here, but Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun could see just like it was daylight and as if all lights were on, because the kitten found his lips easily and pressed a rather _cute,_ innocent peck onto his mouth with a purr. “See? I gave you love, Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun spoke about _love_ like it was something physical, but maybe that’s how hybrids knew love best.

Baekhyun recognized it as the scratches he got every morning, the hours he got to spend in the sun on a brand new bed beneath the window, and the endless toys he had that littered the carpet.

He _certainly_ recognized it in how easily Chanyeol accepted his tail for pets everytime the kitten shoved it at him, or how Chanyeol never ever complained when Baekhyun brought him a cat comb to brush out his ears after a bath.

And now that Chanyeol thought about it, it really was love. He'd didn't feel like love could be much else at least.

 _“Now can I get pets?”_ Baekhyun whined, showing his belly again.

Chanyeol laughed breathily and shifted onto his elbow to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose. It was three in the morning, he was exhausted, but he smiled and replied, “Of course, baby cat. You can have _all_ of the pets.” 

***

“Are you done yet?”

“Not yet, baby.” 

“Now are you done?”

Chanyeol snorted and dropped his sketchbook down onto his lap, giving a fond shake of his head, “Why are you so impatient, Baekhyun?”

The kitten grinned from where he was laying down on his bed beside the window, kicking his feet up and completely ruining the position Chanyeol was trying to draw him in.

That was _fine,_ the man already had an outline and there was no way he could forget any of the kittens' pretty details.

No, he would get them exact, down to the freckle on his nose and the way one of his hairs kept curling up on his temple. 

It just helped if Baekhyun had the patience to sit still for more than ten minutes, but the kitten just wanted to _go go go._

“I am done being a human.” Baekhyun proclaimed, reaching over for a red yarn ball from the basket beside him.

Chanyeol snorted at his reply and wondered why the _fuck_ he thought being a model for a drawing was a _human_ thing when plenty of hybrids modeled.

Baekhyun deserved to do so too, and Chanyeol was a million percent sure that once he colored in his drawing and got it sent to his manager that his hybrid would be the talk of the town.

He was just _too pretty._

Baekhyun had zero interest in anything other than playing with yarn balls, hissing at birds outside the window, and occasionally eating cords.

That was fine - anything the hybrid wanted to do was fine so long as he made a big enough gap in his _very busy_ schedule to come give kisses and love to his “very needy human,” as per the hybrids own words.

Maybe he was - Chanyeol couldn't care if he was needy - Baekhyun was much worse and all of the curtains he'd ripped down just so the human would come out to check if he was okay vouched for that.

Baekhyun was a little _brat,_ but Chanyeol loved him.

“Okay, well now that you’re back to being my favorite kitty come over here and give me some kisses,” Chanyeol requested, placing his items down onto the coffee table.

Baekhyun giggled and never had to be told twice, he bounced up with a red yarn ball in his fist, shuffling over with a happy purr to pounce into his lap.

“You’re _not_ the size of a kitten,” Chanyeol pointed out with a playful groan, patting down the white button down the hybrid had yanked from his closet.

It would look beautiful when the drawing was finished - the stark white against the deep red of his yarn would look absolutely beautiful.

“You said _kisses,”_ Baekhyun demanded with pouty eyes, laying his chin against Chanyeol's collarbone and looking up at him with a single whimper.

“Yeah, well you also said you’d stop eating my chargers and - _ow!”_ Chanyeol trailed off in a laugh of shock at the kitten latching his teeth onto his collarbone, he wasn’t really biting him but warning, cupping the nape of Baekhyun’s neck to pet him, “Baby cat, I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” 

Baekhyun released him with a single huffing noise, “Now _kisses!”_ He yipped, smacking a sleeve covered hand into his chest.

Chanyeol had a passing thought to piss the kitty off some more because Baekhyun was _really_ adorable angry, but, instead he listened and pressed his lips down onto soft pink ones.

If there was one thing he would never, ever want to forget about Baekhyun, it was the way the kitten purred up an entire _storm_ when they kissed.

Since hybrids liked to show and earn love physically, Chanyeol had to begin to sort it out himself _too._

Like Baekhyun’s vibrating purrs when he got kisses, the flicker of his ears every time Chanyeol came out to check on the kitten, the way Baekhyun kneaded against him during movie nights, or decided randomly that he needed to give him tongue baths. 

Baekhyun really loved him. 

It was weird to even think that they’d really need to even _say_ the words.

If there’s one thing Chanyeol learned from his hybrid, it was that you didn’t need to talk in order to be understood. Their actions said enough.

Plus, Chanyeol had only needed one glance to understand exactly what Baekhyun needed - a lot of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
